This invention relates generally to film spools and, more particularly, is directed to the storage and organization of a plurality of film spools for photographers.
Photographic film used by photographers is typically wound on a spool made of a plastic material. Conventionally, at least one end of the film spool is each formed with a cavity. Such spools have different shapes and sizes, the most common sizes being 135 or 120 films in which the spools respectively have diameters of 24mm and 6cm and lengths of 36mm and 6cm.
Generally, a professional photographer uses approximately 40 rolls of film daily. After each roll has been used, the photograher generally places the roll of film in a plastic bag or an envelope prior to sending the rolls of film to a specialized laboratory for developing. Considering the risk of damage to the rolls of film and the potential loss therefrom, which can have serious consequences, such manner of transporting the rolls of film prior to developing is inefficient, inconvenient and dangerous.
In addition, the photographer often needs to provide special instructions for some of the rolls of film for developing. When the rolls of film are merely placed in the plastic bags or envelopes, it is difficult to provide such instructions. In other words, it would be advantageous to provide some organization of the films in order that information regarding each roll can be transmitted to the development laboratory.